To obtain complex molecular constructs comprised of multiple genetic elements, the selection of the genetic events (insertion(s) and/or deletion(s) and/or inversions(s) of DNA fragments) that will cause the assemblage of the target construct comprised of the said genetic elements at the right position and with the right orientation is usually a time consuming procedure.
In particular, one is necessary faced with the major problem of selecting different multiple genetic events (insertion, deletion, inversion of a genetic sequence in a nucleic acid construct), possibly in the same reaction tube.
Therefore, a molecular biologist should usually obtain a genetic event (insertion, deletion, inversion of a genetic sequence in a nucleic acid construct) separately and not simultaneously in the same reaction tube and should avoid any mistake (incorrect integration of a genetic sequence in the wrong direction, etc,) during said genetic manipulation.